Luz en la ventana
by saisoto
Summary: Escena añadida del episodio "Encadenados" - Gibbs visita a Tony


**Luz en la ventana**

Saisoto

Encontró cierto placer en el hecho de introducir la llave en la cerradura, como si este simple gesto fuera el que daba por finalizado aquel día. Una vez dentro se apoyó contra la puerta cerrándola con su propio peso y suspiró agradecido por hallarse en casa. Dejó las llaves en la mesilla encima del correo que no había tenido tiempo de mirar y se dirigió hacia la cocina, tirando la chaqueta en la primera silla que se cruzó en su camino. Abrió la nevera y miró en su interior, dejando la vista vagar por los pocos alimentos que se acumulaban en las diferentes baldas. Se dio cuenta al ver la comida que no tenía hambre. Cogió una cerveza, la abrió tirando la chapa a la pila de platos sucios y le dio un largo trago antes de dirigirse al salón. Encendió la televisión sin mirar el canal que ponía y entró en el dormitorio, agradeciendo el ruido del aparato en el silencio del apartamento. Dejó la lata en la mesilla de noche, consciente del cerco que se formaría debajo y no dándole importancia. Esa era una marca que se podía quitar. Con gestos lentos tiró de la funda con la pistola que llevaba sujeta a la cintura y la metió en el primer cajón deteniéndose un momento para observar el arma que ahora descansaba sobre el fondo de madera al lado de un paquete de condones y otro de chicles. "Haz el amor y no la guerra" pensó Tony con un deje de ironía. En un gesto brusco cerró el cajón y cogiendo la cerveza apoyó la fría superficie sobre su mejilla.

- Ummmm.

Aún le zumbaban los oídos debido a la proximidad con que había tenido que disparar el arma y por culpa de la pólvora notaba el lado derecho de la cara como si se hubiese pasado el día al sol. Cerró los ojos permitiendo que el candado que ponía cerco a su memoria se soltase, dejando que las imágenes de los últimos minutos de vida de Jeffrey White se repitiesen tras sus párpados. El miedo, el ansia, la ira, todos los sentimientos que no había tenido tiempo a experimentar se fueron reproduciendo con cada momento y situación. Verdaderamente le había caído bien aquel chico, tenía un aire de necesidad y parecía tan perdido que había provocado que la parte protectora de Tony saltara a la defensiva, pero el punto en el que alguien hubiera podido ayudar a Jeffrey había pasado hacía mucho tiempo. Aún a pesar de todo, el agente podía escuchar los ecos de los gritos no proferidos, porque en algún lugar de su propio pasado él también los había tenido en su garganta.

No era como si el resto del mundo no tuviese también fantasmas dentro del armario, sólo que el miedo de Tony era convertirse él mismo en un monstruo. Tal como había ocurrido con Jeffrey y con su propio padre en un tiempo anterior. Era el camino que mucha gente tomaba, por debilidad o por necesidad, si tú mismo eres el monstruo no tienes nada que temer del resto de pesadillas. También era cierto que la fuerza y la determinación necesarias que Tony había mostrado en ciertas ocasiones provenían de ese oscuro rincón de su ser que se empeñaba en tener bajo constante vigilancia. De vez en cuando uno tenía que convertirse en la pesadilla para poder seguir viviendo, y si algo funcionaba bien dentro del joven agente, era el instinto de supervivencia. Así que había metido sus sentimientos dentro de una caja y se había introducido en la negrura de su persona para ser capaz de levantar el arma y disparar a bocajarro contra la cabeza del joven y trastornado Jeffrey White, sin prestar atención al calor de la sangre que salpicó su cara ni la masa blancuzca que había salido disparada contra la ventanilla posterior del automóvil, pero ahora, sin la adrenalina revolviéndose en sus venas, sin la furia y sin el miedo, tenía que pagar factura a ese monstruo que se retorcía en su interior demandando como sacrificio una parte de su alma.

Esa noche había luna nueva y la única iluminación con que contaba la calle eran los haces anaranjados que las farolas proyectaban sobre la acera. Gibbs aparcó el coche y sin detener el motor miró por la ventanilla buscando el piso de su agente entre las diferentes ventanas que se abrían en la fachada del edificio. No tardó en descubrir las cortinas rojas que se movían con el aire de la noche. Como esperaba la habitación estaba iluminada e incluso llegó a distinguir el parpadeo de la televisión reflejado en las paredes. Quitó la llave del contacto y cogió la caja que descansaba en el asiento del copiloto con cuidado de no hacer bailar su contenido. Gibbs quizá no fuera la persona con mayores aptitudes sociales pero si algo estaba claro es que se preocupaba por su gente. Aunque normalmente no estuviera en el menú del día el demostrarlo. Sabía que DiNozzo estaba en uno de esos momentos en los que no soportas tener gente a tu alrededor pero no quieres estar solo y menos aún "sentirte" solo. El problema estaba en que su joven subordinado no creía que nadie pudiese entenderle y de lo que no se daba cuenta es que no siempre se necesita vivir la misma experiencia para servir de apoyo.

Como buen jefe y en previsión de cualquier problema, el ex-marine tenía una llave de cada uno de los pisos de sus agentes que solía guardar en su coche o en el despacho. Cada llavero tenía un plastiquito indicando el nombre del dueño menos el de Tony. Ese no había necesitado ponerle ningún distintivo. DiNozzo se lo había dado con un llavero del ratón Mickey y como única presentación una sonrisa ladeada en espera de alguna respuesta por parte de su jefe, pero Gibbs no había dicho nada. Cogiendo el llavero con dos dedos y manteniéndolo alejado de su cuerpo como si contuviera algún virus que transformara a quien lo tocara en un niño grande, lo había dejado caer en el cajón produciendo un estridente sonido cuando chocó contra el fondo de metal. A pesar de toda esa pantomima, Gibbs no había cambiado el llavero. Equilibrando la caja de cartón en una mano golpeó la puerta con los nudillos y esperó en una pose cercana a la de parada militar.

El ruido de la puerta le hizo saltar de sus pensamientos a la realidad. Su cabeza se irguió y en un gesto instintivo su mano fue hasta el cajón de la mesilla, pero en vez de abrirlo acabó por coger el reloj que había encima y lo giró para poder ver la hora. Cerca de las 2 de la madrugada. Sonrió a su pesar, podía imaginarse quién estaba a la puerta. Todavía con la cerveza en la mano se levantó de la cama y fue hasta el descansillo. Se asomó a la mirilla descubriendo al otro lado la figura deformada de su jefe sosteniendo una caja de pizza en la mano. Sería muy descortés por su parte dejarle ahí fuera esperando. Descorrió el cerrojo y abrió la puerta apoyándose en un gesto desganado contra el marco y mirando expectante al hombre de pelo cano y pose firme. Gibbs alzó una ceja y mostró su ofrenda. Tony dejó que sus labios se curvaran en una suave sonrisa y se hizo a un lado cediendo el paso a su jefe. El ex-marine ya se conocía el apartamento y se dirigió a la sala de estar dejando la caja en la mesilla. La abrió y cogió una de las porciones poniéndose cómodo en el sofá. Tony se hizo con varias servilletas y otra cerveza que deposito al lado de la pizza. Gibbs hizo un gesto de agradecimiento y cogió la lata dándole un largo sorbo.

- ¿Qué vamos a ver? - preguntó recostándose de nuevo contra los cojines, pizza y cerveza en mano.

Tony miraba uno de los muchos estantes abarrotados de dvdes y libros hasta que al final pareció decidirse por uno. Abriendo la funda de plástico extrajo la película y la introdujo en el lector.

- Muerte entre las flores, - respondió cogiendo el mando y sentándose junto a Gibbs. - Te va a gustar, John Turturro, Gabriel Byrne... de los hermanos Coen. Mafiosos de los de antes, de cigarro y sombrero y ni un solo ordenador en toda la peli.

FIN


End file.
